More To Just Taking Over the World
by hrs289
Summary: Did you know Loki has kids? He does indeed! And this is pretty much their stories written from their perspectives from when they were born to one or two years after the New York scene. Little bits of FrostIron mentioned so yay! :D Just give it a chance it is awesome! Spin offs from Norse Mythology! Reviews make me SMILE! :D
1. Fenrir the Monstrous Wolf

**Hello Everyone! :D I am back and no I am not updating! …again….iamsorry…. But I have a new thingy for you guys! Mostly because a lot of people have been wondering what Loki's freaky kids are all about. And I personally LOVE them and all of their stories. So here I am… gonna do this thing… **

**My plans! Um! These are technically OC's **_**BASED**_** off the mythology because I think I am messing up the ages of them AND they are human. ^-^ Not animals. BUT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT TO SHOOT ME! I will put a link to a Wikipedia for the kid that I am typing about. ^-^ Each chapter is a new kid, told by the kid as if they would be writing in a journal or an essay. They might express this as well. But yah. Tell me what you think~! Reviews are awesome! I'll try to update soon!**

**Here is Fenrir's Wiki everyone! :D I am counting him as the Oldest Living Son! :D Just Erase the spaces. XP Fanfiction always gives me crap about links. **

wiki/F enrir

Hey there! I'm Fenrir. …did that just rhyme…? Hah! It did! That's just how amazing I am.

So hello. My Father is forcing me to write in this terribly old brown leather book. He is making us all do it. Only he knows why we have to but you know, listen to the man with the magick and all that.

Um… I'm 16 in Midgardian years. (We currently are on Midgard so I kinda figured. Yay culture and that shi- …stuff…. Dad walked by sorry.) With a personally amazing natural shade of fiery red hair. Finally got some bangs. Uncle Thor's friend, Darcy, finally cut them out for me. Apparently it's "modern." Whatever that is. Still not too big on this learning English thing.

I have my father's big green eyes and sharp teeth. Both I am very proud of.

Right right so my story okay…

Well. The Midgardian day that I was born was November 13th. Which is apparently 5 days away from Dad's Midgardian birthday. Strange right? Whatever.

I do not really know my mother. I don't care too. Like I need her. If she did not come to help us then screw her.

I know that I am however a ¾ breed of Jotunn or Frost Giant. When any of us mention this at all then Father looks nervous and often would just pretend to be working on something. We immediately drop it. Most of the time…

I do not have any idea_why _he looks so scared. I am proud to be a Jotunn! Anyone who things different can go rot in Ninflhiem!

I was born in Jotunhiem. Apparently I live there with only my mother for about a decade. Father didn't know about me yet. But when he found out, he almost exhausted his magick supply to get over the worlds immediately without use of the Bifrost.

We left pretty quickly. I remember feeling nervous when he first appeared. The first time I saw my dad, he was covered up with his magic to look Asgardian. I thought we were under attack. He picked me up and we stared at each other for a long moment. Neither of us smiled.

Mother quickly told me that this was my father. He seemed nervous at her tone which did sound kind of mean. (I late found out that Loki refused to stay with her on Jotunhiem which made her pretty mad.) I remember him just silently turning and walking out with me in his arms.

He didn't say anything. I couldn't think of anything to say. I remember feeling incredibly unwanted and angry at him for taking me away from my home. But I did nothing to fight him back.

Eventually he set me down and I remember sinking down in the snow to my chest, I only came up to his knee then. (I think he was about 22 in Midgardian age, I was about 6.) He blinked and just picked me up again. Then with like no warning we were spinning in the middle of the air and like two seconds later we were standing in this dark shady room!

That was him taking me back to his room on Asgard with his magick. I felt sick and dizzy. I remember dizzily walking a few steps before I fell down. And geez. I don't know man. Just. Don't _ever_ travel with my father. He makes everything seem so easy.

Well he bent down and pulled me back up. That was the first really good look I got at him. I remember that he looked just as surprised as I was. We were quiet for a bit just staring at each other again. Then, I really do not think I will ever forget this. Shoot me for the cheesy line but HE was the one who said it!

"Nice eyes." Then he just pulled me back up and walked to his door and opened it and walked out green cape trailing behind him. I sat there for a moment then walked to a mirror and stared at them a bit. Finally I understood why I had green eyes instead of red. (Little did I know then it's just instinct that I cannot turn off to have green eyes instead of red.)

I followed him at a run to keep up with him. And he never really looked down at me either. Just sometimes a glance back to make sure I was still there. I think any other kid would probably be offended that their own father seemed to kind of brush them off. But really I was his first kid. I would be nervous and awkward too.

We walked in to this room that I really cannot remember for the life of me. Though a few years ago I walked in to it again and apparently it was the All-Mothers room.

I was swept up again by Loki and set on the bed next to a very nice looking woman. She smiled at me. Now _excuse me_ for not having such a great memory at this point. But I am really not sure what they said.

Father looked nervous until the woman (who I later found out was the All-Mother because dad's a prince. Who knew right?) stood up and kissed him on the cheek rubbing his shoulder. She nodded for me to fallow her. That nervous look returned on dad's face. I was not sure why at that point.

You know. When I first met him my dad was kind of a bastered to me. But I really, really, really wish that he had been able to fallow me in to the throne room. Maybe he could have been all, "I know how to use words." And stopped the All-Father's decree.

I didn't understand them. Their accents are so strange in Asgard really. I don't remember it all totally. I was too afraid. The All-Father Odin was just glaring at me. Like I was filth and scum. I remember smiling at him.

Suddenly with like zero warning these HUGE guys were just grabbing me and running towards the entrance. The All-Mother looked worried and hurried after. I thought she was coming to help me.

I spotted my dad pacing in a side hallway as we rushed past. He had looked so fearful and when he looked up and saw us. I don't think there is even an English word to describe that emotion. Hopeless? Not disgust but a memory of it? Like. I don't even know and I barely care.

He had started running after us but the All-Mother had caught up in a strange mist that propelled her at the speed of like a spark flying from a fire. It was strange. I think I tried to scream to them because I saw dad turn back to talk to her. But I was set down outside in a jostled way. I could hear screaming from the inside hallway though.

I was led to a cave. More like pushed in short bursts because I kept tripping over myself. I didn't have any real shoes on so the gravel hurt my feet.

Just as I was pushed in to the cage I heard the screaming get louder and craned my neck to look back at the castle. Dad was storming towards us with the All-Mother on his heels and the All-Father calmly walking a step back. He was like _**SCREAMING**_ screaming at them. Like. Literally, if you have ever heard an angry owl like screeching at a hawk or something? This is it.

They reached us eventually. And the All-Father walked up to me. The All-Mother pulled Loki back as he tried to fallow. He through her a disbelieving look before looking at the ground. I still do not know why he looked so scared. Because I mean come on. He's DAD. He is not scared of anything. Neither am I! (coughcough)

The All-Father said a strange quiet word and suddenly these huge men just pulled wires and bars. The metal on the both of them started to glow and The All-Father muttered to himself. As he muttered the metal just started to bend and twist and come together.

I do not remember much of what comes next. The All-Mother told me sadly a few years ago that it was trauma that blocked it all out.

There was screaming. I only caught pieces of it.

I was screaming in pain and fear. (coughcough not afraid…)

All-Father was screaming to hold him back. I thought he meant me until I forced myself to open my eyes. Let me tell you. If I had to be scared of anything then I probably would chose my own father at that moment. I mean like he was _glowing_ with magick and he just swiped spell after spell at the guards rushing to help. Not that it helped of course.

They chained me up. Things got quiet. Silent really. I remember there was a ringing in my ears, I think I could hear the steady drip of blood from my wrists and ankles where the metal chains dug in to me. There was a gasping panting sound. When I looked up it turned out to be dad just staring at me with wide eyes.

Then the guards stepped away from me. The All-Father turned and started walking. The crowd that had gathered started to leave. The All-Mother touched Dad's arm and pulled him up. She like forced him to walk away. He turned back once to look back at me.

That was the only time I have ever seen my father with tears in his eyes.

I hung there limply drifting in and out of reality.

I remember the sun rising then setting then rising then setting. Over and over again. I tried to count how many days had gone by. But I would constantly be asleep for more than one at a time. I was always aware of the blood draining down my sides though.

I hallucinated. I dreamed of mother. But as the days wore on I started to hate her. With a passion. Hated her for not coming to save me. Hated the All-Father for doing this to me. Hated this whole realm for treating me like this.

So when I opened my eyes to a light tapping on my not scared cheek, I thought it was a dream. I remember turning my head away with a groan. There was a light laugh that sounded strained and tense.

"Fenrir. Wake up for me. Fenrir." Just over and over and over again. Finally I was annoyed enough to turn my head towards the sound and open my eyes. It was dark and what I could see in the moon light was blurred.

A breathless exhale and a glinting smile came in to my view.

"Good. Good, keep your eyes open alright?" I blinked a few more times as things came in to focus. Cold frost covered my cheeks and forehead which felt amazing, that was when I figured out it couldn't be a dream and I paid more attention.

"There you are…" Muttered the voice before a goblet of ice cold water was pressed to my lips. I would have drunken the whole thing a lot faster than I had, but the dude was making sure that I couldn't. It would have apparently made me sick or something.

I remember that the cold woke me up more. The pain was literally sickening. Like stepping on one of Slephnir's legos and getting hit by one of Hel's spells at the same time then multiplied by 4.

He pressed cold to my chest which made me feel better after a while. Once I opened my eyes fully, I saw him smile and slowly started to recognize him.

"Nice eyes." He had muttered with a mischievous smile before he had bent down. Because my dad is cool and just brings bread to all of his caged up children. (Haha… O.o no really.) He pressed some to my lips and slowly had me eat the whole loaf.

I do not remember exactly what he told me. But he told me about the Norms who had sent a prophecy to the All-Father. Because I was supposed to like eat the sun and then kill Odin or whatever? Then I would be killed and suddenly dad would kill everything and take over the worlds? Sure…. SURE.

He had to leave too quickly. But every so often he would wake me up. Sometimes I remember jerking away to pain and tears and fear of nightmares or something. But he would be there and he would just be like, "Nice eyes." And he would feed me bread and sometimes meat if he could get it.

Finally when I was about 10, I think? 10ish? Sure. I woke up and he was chipping away at the chairs with green magick. I pulled and tried to help as much as I could. We were able to get the chains broken eventually.

I remember being so bone weary that I could not walk. Dad carried me in to the forest until the sun came up. I think he literally like fell over against a tree when we finally reached a place that had food and water and a small tent put up. When I looked at him it was like his skin was an ashy color and his eyes were flickering. I did not say anything. I thought maybe it was because he was too tired to think or anything.

He stayed with me for a fortnight. Taught me how to hunt and catch to fish. Also how to clean out water for drink and how to keep the tent up during a storm so I would stay dry. When his magick was back he made me some more clothes and healed my wounds. But there are always scars.

I didn't see him for another 5 years.

When he came back he just looked… different. Like. Seriously different. He was beaten down and his eyes were dull instead of sparkling. I remember looking up from my fire and him just being there, sitting across from me.

"….nice eyes…." He rasped. I remember how I got him some water and cooked him a fish. He told me about my sister and my two brothers. And why he had been gone so long.

Really I had started to hate him too for leaving me alone for 5 years. But after I heard the stories of my siblings I just couldn't.

He took me to Midgaurd the next day. I had an instant bond with my other siblings. They are just like me.

Dad looked sad for a long time. He had gotten us an abandoned house and fixed it up a bit and left us to go back to Asgard.

We literally kept each other alive. Until some more guards came and took us back to a prison cell.

When we came back to Midgard, Uncle Thor was waiting for us. He took us to this big tower with some kind of Midgardian runes or something on the top of it. Five big white ones. It is the tallest thing EVER.

Well we waited there a while. Then this man without a shirt and with a really small funny looking beard came out and like yelped because we were there. I would have been offended but he had this like blue thing in his chest that I just could not look away from.

Then dad came out. He looked so confused then just overjoyed. He hugged us all and couldn't stop asking questions.

Turns out that this is Stark Tower. Dad hooked up with this hero or something after he raged war on the planet. Funny how that works out huh?

Oh well. I like Tony a lot actually. He laughs at my pranks and such. Buys me guns with soft bullets to shoot with Jorm, my brother. And dad looks happy around him which is cool.

Because really. I would actually eat the sun if he told me too.


	2. Hel the Queen of the Dead

**Hey guys! ^-^ Um. Some shameless (…okay there's some shame…) advertizing of myself! If you like this little story then you might like Dog Days or Quiet! They have more FrostIron and is a chapter fic. If you're looking for One-Shots (even some god awful first lemons) then I have my drabbles and a few depressing fics back there too. Check it out PLEASE! :D**

**Um! Also! A person was reviewing and saying that they would like to hear some Tony POV and Loki POV. How does that sound? Should we wrap it up with a Tony and Loki story? Tony first meeting the kids and finding out where Loki was disappearing to? Hm? Yay? Yay. Another thing is that I am writing this chapter at 2 in the morning. I am sorry if I make a few mistakes in the story and everything down not add up perfectly time wise. ^-^ Please just try to enjoy the story and the myths.**

**So! Here is Hel's (Or Hela's. I find myself using both.) story. Fenrir's link is not working much either! UGH! *panickedly puts spaces everywhere* There. o.o ENJOY! REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE AND THINK AND UPDATE AND YAY!**

: / / e n . di a w i ki /Hel_(being)

My name is Hel. Ruler. Queen of Ninflhiem. Helhiem.

Funny how that works out… But I guess…. I guess when you have to grow up then…. Then you do… You have too.

After all… I am nine…. And I rule a whole realm of dead souls. My job is to make those who do not pass on to Valhalla fall and suffer.

Again… Funny…. To bring pain to someone so that they may bring it to others. Was that the All-Father's plan? Or did it just turn out like that.

Before I get to deep in to my story I should explain something's.

I've spoken to the Norms. I am not sure if that is possible. I suppose if I have inherited another thing from my Father besides his magick, it would be a disregard to the rules. Oh I like rules just fine; I like order, quiet and nice things as much as the next person. However if those rules are bent, changed and warped to harm me and the people I care about, there will be Hel. Literally….

I really do not mind my job, it's an art you see… I've always liked to draw. Fenrir taught me when we met, I'm teaching Slephnir now. Because for every soul that enters my gates I have to look in to their minds, see their worst fears and make those an eternal reality.

What Odin does not know or suspect, is that I also make a flip side of that reality in the same room as the worst fear one. If that makes any sense…. They are overlapped you see, so that if that soul changes their own path and works to find the one object I have hidden and touch it. Then they will get their dreams for the rest of eternity. …I thought it was a good idea….

Like. There was the one male that I counted a year or so ago. And his worst fear was losing his children. I don't know why that struck me so hard that I instantly started to work on his mind. (Oh wait… Hah! Yes I do.) I made a forest, never ending, always pitch black, with horrible creatures and shadows that constantly fallowed him. And he would always stumble upon his children being slaughtered, one after another, over and over and over again. He would scream, he would fall, he would get up, he would run. Over and over. Until one day he decided it was enough.

He screamed out all that he had done wrong and he finally realized everything. Like the epiphany of a life time…. Only a death time. Hm. Well, I remember personally delivering the object to its next hiding spot so that if he chose to not watch his daughter be killed, but chose to try and save her. Then she would live with him forever, so would the others. He did. He lived happily.

See? I'm not that terrible of a person really….

Now then. Father wants all of us to write our stories in here. I'm really not too sure why. That's Father I suppose… Oh wait another thing. I want a moment of bragging because apparently he is not going to be the one to read this. I am Father's girl. I may be his only daughter. But you know when you can just say something or give someone a look and suddenly that someone is perfectly happy doing anything for you? Yah. I am Father's girl.

Anyways!

I do not remember my mother. At all. Fenrir curses her name if I mention it, she must have been awful. I only remember Father and that's it.

He was there when I was born apparently. We must have staid to help mother get well again.

Then we left Jotunhiem when I was a day old.

I do not remember traveling with magick, Fenrir and Jorm look sick when I mention it. Maybe it is because I have magick in my blood as well that I did not get sick, or maybe I was just too young to remember.

I do remember Asgard though. Big and bright and gold, just like everyone else from that place. Expect for Father, that's what I like about him so much.

Father told me of how we lived in his room for a good month. I remember some of it. Waking up crying in the middle of the night because of some nightmare only to wake up again in the morning sprawled out on Father's bed while he slept on the side.

I remember one terrible night where there had been an outrageous thunder storm. Father had picked me up before I had even started to cry. And as he did I remember him humming something. I had thought maybe that day had just been a dream because I fell asleep easily after he rocked me.

He would bring me food up from dinner and hide me if any guards came.

Eventually he must have broken down and told the All-Mother. She came in to see us one day. I liked her instantly. She took me to her garden and walked me around while father caught up on some sleep.

Her garden is so beautiful. There are flowers of every shape and color that any could possibly imagine. We stayed out until evening came and it got too cold to stay outside. Father was awake and waiting with dinner when we got back. The All-Mother smiled when I gave him a hug.

I was only about 8 weeks old when the All-Father found out about me. Father tried his best to hide me and the All-Mother helped a lot after she found out. But I would be left alone in his room for hours at a time because he had to leave to meet people so no one would be suspicious.

I used to just sit on the bed and count the seconds until he would come back, staring at the door. When I ran out of the numbers that I knew, I would start over. I now count in the same way when mass amounts of souls enter my realm at one time.

Sometimes I would sing or talk to myself while I waited. But if I sang or spoke to loudly then the guards might here. Multiple times Father would come back looking afraid. He would hush me and give me whatever treasure he would have bought or found for me. I had never understood what would happen if I get caught.

Again though, I found out at 8 weeks old. The guards came for me. They took my wrists and walked me down the spiral stair case that separates father's room from the castle. He was on his way up while we were on our way down. His face fell when we past and he had just stood there watching us go down and out of sight in shock.

I do not remember much anything of what Odin said to me, or what the guards did to me. I learned from Father and the All-Mother that my legs were infected with some sort of poison and that my lower half was brutally ripped apart.

Which brings me to how I look… My father says I am very pretty. I suppose he is true. I have long black hair and a round pink face with dark brown eyes. I have slender hands that hold almost as much magick as my father has. I hide my legs under longer skirts and tights, it is only because of the same magick that we share that I can walk.

If you were to look at my legs you would find them to be a very pale white because all of the blood has bled out. My left leg has burns and slits where ropes have dug in to my calf and my knee is mostly gone. The skin is gone and the bone is replaced by a magickal golden ball. My right leg has stab wounds. One on my thigh, one on my upper leg and a thick slash down my calf causing the skin to hang down by my elbow, part of the bone there is also replaced by some of father's gold. Inside the dead legs you can see my father's green magick constantly pulsing through them, keeping them alive and going so that I may walk and continue on with my life. I never show them to anyone.

After the All-Father was done killing my legs and hips, he banished me to Ninflhiem. It was cold and dark. I was alone and hungry for weeks. Finally father found me. He stayed and cared for me for a few years until I was 3.

We lived in a make shift camp site. With one tent that was barely big enough for the both of us, Father slept outside if it was not raining, and a fire pit that was enchanted to keep burning no matter what happened to it.

It was a terrible world. There was no beauty, no flowers, there barely seemed to be any sun. The temperature was either a blistering hot or a freezing cold. Father kept us cool and warm every time though…

Eventually he had to leave, he was forced to. He taught me how to catch my own food and hunt for nonpoisonous berries. He also showed me where to get the water from in the clean side of the river and how to keep the tent clean and up straight. Then he was just, gone.

The crows were my friends while he was gone. I would talk to them and sing to them. Eventually that terrible barren realm became my own. Ninflhiem became Helhiem, realm of the dead and suffering.

After 4 years of being alone he came back to me.

He looked like death. His eyes were sunken and he didn't smile for me when I sang to him. I made him dinner, we shared washed berries and I showed him my crows and my realm. He didn't say much of anything.

Eventually we were both back in the tent. I was curled at the edge to give him room. I remember almost falling asleep when I heard him humming that same tune from when I was a baby and there was a thunderstorm. He pet my hair and hummed until I fell asleep. I think I had heard him crying.

When I met my siblings I fell in love with having people my age. But it was more than that. They understand my pain and what I like and what I do to keep myself comfortable. They are all like me, we have the same sort of stories. I remember on the first day I had met all of them, I made Fenrir some bracelets out of string to hide the scars on his wrists. He has never taken them off sense I put them on.

I mainly stay with Slephnir though. He is a quiet awkward little brother and I love taking care of him. We both loved it when Uncle Thor came to visit us in the abandoned building that Father had taken us too.

Once both Uncle Thor and Father had shown up at the same time and staid for dinner, I think that was the best night of my life just because we were all together for once.

Then the guards came and took us away from the building. They took us away from our home and locked us up in cages as if we were animals.

After a year or two, I forget, the All-Mother came for us. She let us out and called Thor to let him take us back to a strange tall building. We live here now in Stark Tower, with Father and Mr. Tony Stark.

Slephnir calls him Mr. Stork because he could not say his name correctly. I think Mr. Stark loves the name.

Mr. Stark is a wonderful person. He always just seems to laugh around us, he always seems so interested whenever any of us talks. He also makes Father look happy again which is a grand thing to see.

Our family is finally back together again. I would like to see the Norms prophecy just try to rip us apart again….


End file.
